The Punishment
by Breathesgirl
Summary: This is what happens after Sookie and Pam's practical joke on Eric.


A/N: This is a one shot about what happened after Sookie and Pam's practical joke on Eric. Also, thank you, thank you, thank you for the wonderful reviews and alerts on my other stories! Eric and Sookie are happy with you, wonder what they will tell me to write next?

The Punishment

EPOV

What the the HELL were they thinking? Messing with personal property is not a prank or a joke! It could be considered vandalism though.

They are enjoying this sisterhood thing way too much! I'm happy they get along but please, can I not have one single night of peace? It's always snarky or funny or pranking or joking. It's enough to make a millenium, or even older, vampire pull his hair out one by one by the roots!

I love them both so very much. Can they not see that there is a limit to my patience? They aren't going to be happy, especially Sookie, but they will have to be punished for this one. There are no two ways about it this time.

Neither one of them knows it but I have an app for my phone that tells me when something is happening to my car. As soon as they put the key in the lock I got an intruder alert. I was able to watch from the shadows at the corner of the building as Pam drove my car home and parked it, safe and sound, in my garage while Sookie put the crushed hunk of junk where my Corvette had been sitting and placed the note and sawed through Club on top of it.

SPOV

Eric was not happy! He came home with Pam in tow and mad as a disturbed rattler.

"Just WHAT did the two of you think you were doing? That sort of practical joke is not funny!" He was boiling now, not a good sign. He stalked off leaving the two of us sitting there, staring at each other, not able to say anything because he hadn't lifted the no communication ban. I got up and heated us up a True Blood and put hers in front of her and took a sip from mine. I put another in the microwave for Eric with the timer set so I could just punch the button when he deigned to come back to the room.

An hour later he still hadn't returned. I went to find him. He was in his office, simmering. He glared at me, "Did I tell you to leave the kitchen Sookie? No, I didn't. If I haven't come back to the kitchen by sunrise you may sleep in a guest coffin and Pam may sleep in her room. You may tell Pam this, and only this."

"Yes, Eric," is all I say and leave him there to calm down.

When I get back to the kitchen I tell Pam his message and sit down. We sit there, getting more and more twitchy the longer he stays gone. I can't even take him a blood because he's told me to stay in the kitchen. I do heat one up though and give it to Pam, hoping she'll get the message to take it to Eric. She does. She takes it to Eric, who takes the blood and waves her off, then comes straight back to the kitchen, looking less than pleased.

I can feel dawn pulling at me. It's less than 15 minutes off. I can't delay any longer. I go to the laundry room and pull out one of the guest coffins, climb in and close the lid, bloody tears streaming down my face. Dawn pulls me under. When I awake I'm in our bed snuggled up to Eric. I roll over and give him a kiss, he kisses me back but it's not his most passionate kiss ever, not even in the top five.

I get up, go around to his side of the bed, kneel there, head down and wait. Eventually he puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head so I can look him in the face. He's not mad but he sure is sad, I can feel it through the bond and see it in his eyes.

"Sookie, why did you do that? Surely you didn't think that would be funny?" he asks.

"I guess I didn't think the whole thing through. I was excited. I've never had a sister to do things with, go shopping with. I guess my enthusiasm over rode my sense of self preservation."

"No Sookie, you didn't think it through. You will be punished for this though. Jokes against one's personal property are not funny."

"Yes, Eric," is all I can say, all he wants to hear. I'm not happy with myself. I've upset Eric, made him sad, that isn't what I wanted to do. I just wanted to have some fun, not hurt anyone.

"Go get cleaned up and changed. We'll go feed then I'll hand down my judgment."

I get up and go for my shower and get dressed. I wait for him in the kitchen.

When he comes in he opens the door for me and we leave to go find someone to drink from. It doesn't take long and we are soon back home. Naturally I am horny so he takes me upstairs and we have our way with each other but it is simply so I will be able to concentrate and listen to him when he gives his judgment.

When we are finished Pam is waiting for us in the kitchen, looking as bad as I feel.

"Sit down Sookie." I sit. "What the two of you did was not amusing in the least. You will both be punished for it. First I want your car keys and credit cards." Pam looks scared at this point, taking away her credit cards is tantamount to blasphemy.

We hand them over, Pam reluctantly. I've never had much to spend until recently so it's not so bad for me.

"Now, the two of you will put on a car wash this weekend at Fangtasia. Friday and Saturday nights will be the car wash. All proceeds will go to the charity of your choice. You will both be wearing 'this'." 'This' was four, two each, pasties with tassles and butt floss bikini bottoms. There was nothing else to the outfit. My brain totally shut down. I couldn't form a word or thought if my after life depended on it. "Seeing the two of you together will be every college boy's wet dream. The two of you will be all over each other, out in public, washing cars. You will make this car wash the sexiest car wash ever." He looks directly into my eyes, "Lesssbian sexxxy. This is my judgement and my command." I'm still sitting there, staring at him, trying to figure out if I heard him correctly.

"You mean we're to wear that, in public, while making goo goo eyes at each other and washing cars?"

"No, what I mean is I want to see the breasts around these pasties shining when the two of you are done."

Friday night comes and Pam and I still aren't allowed to talk or text with each other except in the line of duty at work. Eric drives us to work and hands us our outfits, a smile on his face. We go inside and change, meeting him back outside, me trying to hide behind Pam.

"No, Sookie," he says, "no hiding. Stand out beside Pam so you can be seen by one and all."

I reluctantly step from behind Pam with my head down, staring at a rock on the parking lot, trying to ignore the crowd, their thoughts and words.

There's an immediate reaction from the people in line waiting to enter the club. If I were still human my face would be five different shades of red from the embarassment. I hear the cat calls and offers, from guys and girls, to floss my ass for me.

Eric has already set up the sign for the car wash and has our buckets with hot soapy water and sponges ready for us. "Now the two of you may talk. You will get your cards and keys back tomorrow night providing you keep this sexy and do a better than excellent job getting the cars clean."

I sigh, "Yes, Master". I so didn't want to be here, doing this, but what choice did I have? He had commanded it so it had to be.

"Ginger will be bringing you replacement buckets of water only after you, Sookie, rub up against one of the college boys and ask him very politely, and most sexily, to let Ginger know that the two of you need more water. That is, after all, the proper way to ask for things tonight. The two of you will work on the same car at the same time, no separating. You will be at human speed so all these wonderful people will be able to see the two of you at work. Pictures will be permitted and one of the security cameras is aimed at the two of you. I will be monitoring the cameras myself tonight so I will know if you are in trouble or aren't doing as directed. Now, get to work." With that he walks off into the club, leaving us out here in the middle of a bunch of vultures just waiting for us to get started.

We turn around and lo and behold, the first car in line is Eric's Corvette with Mustapha sitting behind the wheel, grinning to beat the band. My mortification is complete.

I sigh, pick up my bucket and walk over to the car, strutting my stuff for all to see. Mustapha rolls up the windows, closes the moon roof and shuts off the engine. We set to work.

Pam gives me a kiss, causing the watching and waiting crowd to hoot and holler, and starts washing. I pinch her ass to more hooting and hollering and start washing Eric's car, too. Pam has two sponges between her breasts and one of the windows and looks like she's fucking the car. I'm simply washing the normal way. She glares at me, "Sookie. He is mad you know. If we don't make this look good we won't get our cards and keys back for a very, very long time. I want my cards back so make it good damnit!" She gives me the come hither finger, puts her arms around my waist and french kisses me and whispers so only I can hear, "You know, if this turns you lesbian it would so backfire on him, wouldn't it?" and she winks at me.

I grin and think about exactly how much of a backfire it would be if it did and start to get into the act. We start washing the hood of the car with our bodies by splashing a bucket of water on it, getting on top of the car and rolling around together to get it clean. I climb off the car and go up to one of the college students and rub myself against him, making sure my tits make contact with his face and say, "Could you please let Ginger know that we need more water, Sugar?" He has a dopey grin on his face and walks toward the bar to talk to Ginger.

I go back to the car and proceed to wash the passenger side windows with my breasts. I hear one of the spectators say, "They may be the spawn of satan but boy, can they clean a car!" There are a lot of laughs and titters and down right rolling on the floor belly laughs at that comment. I continue on but listen to the thoughts of the crowd. Sure enough there are some Fellowship of the Sun members in the crowd, watching and waiting. I go up to another student, rub up against him, making sure my hand rubs against the zipper of his jeans, and whisper in his ear, "Could you please ask Ginger for some more water and to let Eric know we need him out here?" Another dopey faced grin and a message passed along.

Pam has finished Eric's car and is starting on another so I go over to help her, standing on the other side of the car, I look at her, lick my lips sexily and mouth Fellowship of the Sun at her so she will be on alert. She nods and keeps washing the windows. I place a couple of sponges between my breasts and the windows and start making love to the car, the way Pam did before. Actually, if I can forget that it absolutely has to be sexy I'm kind of having fun.

When we get to the hood of the car I let Pam know that she can ask for the next bucket of water. She just looks at me, "Eric specifically stated that it was you who is to be asking for the water." She's grinning the widest I've ever seen, with her fangs down slightly.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" I huff.

"Oh shit," she says. I turn and there's nothing there but I feel tingling on my ass. I turn back around and Pam's standing there, staring at it. "Who? Me? Why would I be enjoying a punishment?" She grins as she turns back to the car we're washing.

Here come our buckets of water, Eric carrying them. He puts them down and pulls me aside. "What Sookie, this is punishment, not torture Master night."

"I know Eric but there are some Fellowship of the Sun members among the spectators. I thought you might like to know so you could maybe put someone out here on guard."

"That's different. Thank you Sookie. Now, back to work for you, I'll arrange for someone to stay out here with the two of you."

He sends Thalia out to stand guard and scare the patrons.

I sigh and go back to putting on the sexiest car wash this side of the Mississippi.

Finally the show is over and we're allowed to get back into street legal clothes to go home.

Once I get home I head straight for the shower. I feel all grungy, inside and out, from washing cars all night.

Eric is waiting for me in the bedroom. Standing there, arms crossed, just staring. "Well Lover, have you learned your lesson about messing with personal possessions?"

I look down at my feet, upset with myself for doing something so stupid. It was fun at the time but it so wasn't worth this and I tell him so.

"I'm glad Sookie. I want you to have fun and be yourself but I don't want you, or anyone else, to get hurt in the process. This little 'joke' hurt me and humiliated me in front of other vampires and humans. That won't happen again or you will enjoy the next punishment even less than this one. I love you Sookie, you know this. I want you to do well as a Vampire, and you have been, but this behavior has got to stop."

"Yes, Eric. I won't be messing with any more personal property, I promise."

"Good. Now, let's cuddle and watch a movie. How about Gone with the Wind. We've got just enough time before the sun rises."

He heads off to the living room to put the movie on and I warm up some True Blood for us to drink.

I snuggle up to him and enjoy it. I know, now, that what I did was wrong and why it was wrong. I sort of knew before but I was so caught up in the joke itself, and the planning, that I was ignoring that little voice inside that was telling me just how stupid of an idea it really was. I also know that he still loves me.

As we head off to bed for the day he tells me that the car wash is still on for tomorrow night and I sigh. I know it's for my own good but why do I have to put myself on display for the whole world to see?

The next night comes and he takes us to the bar again. There's a bigger crowd than last night. It seems the jungle drums beat faster than usual, and travelled further, today so there are even more humans here to watch me humiliate myself again.

"The same rules apply for tonight. This time Mustapha and Warren will be standing watch at the door just in case."

He stalks off inside to do whatever it is he's been doing and leaves us in our skimpy, barely existent, outfits with a lot of cars, a bigger audience who all have digital still and video cams, two buckets of water and four sponges.

"Let's get this over with Pam. The sooner we're done the sooner we can get our things back."

She grins at me and nods.

We turn around and there are Jason and Tara in Jason's truck, glaring at me. "Jason, what are you doing here? Did Eric tell you about this?" I ask, anger and embarrassment in my voice.

"No but some of the people who were here last night knew that you are my sister so they called me so they could get more food for the gossip mill and embarrass the shit out of me."

I hang my head in shame and proceed to wash his truck the best I am able. I have to make this good if Pam and I want our keys and cards back so I throw my bucket of water on the hood of his truck. I climb up, dragging Pam with me, and we put on our show.

The crowd goes crazy and the flashes start going off. This will be all over Youtube before we even get home! NOW my humiliation is complete, one hundred percent, totally complete!

I go to one college student after another, male and female, when we need more water and make sure I make physical contact with a touch or a kiss and ask them, in my most sultry voice, to ask Ginger for more water.

Apparently we are doing a really, really good job of putting on the sexiest car wash this side of Ole Miss because our donations jar is full to bursting.

The night, and punishment, is finally over. I've never been so glad for a night to end. Eric hands us back our cards and keys and drives us home. Pam is a happy camper to have her cards back. Me, not so much. I'm still upset with myself.

"Sookie, I know you're upset with yourself. I am proud of you though. This punishment was mild compared to what my own Sire did to me when I disobeyed or humiliated him.

You did manage to at least look like you were having fun when you forgot that you were being punished."

"I did Eric, those few times when I was able to forget about it and just enjoy the moment. Pam can be a lot of fun, even more so now that I'm no longer human so she doesn't feel like her loyalties are divided."

"You're right, she can be. I'm glad you can see that. Now, let's have some wild, mind blowing sex!

Oh yes, all those pictures? They won't turn out. The only cameras that work at Fangtasia are the ones for the security system because I had one of the local witches put a spell over the bar which over exposes the pictures so don't worry about them being on youtube or anything. Those are for our eyes only."

I feel loved and cared for and profound relief that those pictures will never see the light of day.

The end 


End file.
